Crushes
by Gruffen
Summary: "They had made a brief eye contact that day and when he smiled Abby knew she just had to know this boy, this stranger. So that's what she did, when all the others stood afar and stared she talked to him, got to know him and before she knew it she had a crush on Percy Jackson." Abby thought she had a crush on Percy Jackson... that was before she met Annabeth Chase. Oneshot.


**A/N:Thanks for telling me about the change in POV guest user... I didn't even notice :3 thank you, it should be all better now... hopefully :3 happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters... that's all Rick hehe**

Abby had always wondered why it was called a 'crush'. Why that word, _crush _and not something, well, that doesn't mean being squished into a pancake. Well today was the day she found out. It had all started on the first day of school, when the one and only Percy Jackson walked into St David's school. Half the girls had stared at him- well maybe more then half- and the other 'less then half' turned away giggling and blushing. He had strolled through, his ocean green eyes wary of his surroundings but at the same time glinting with amusement that nobody else could understand. His dark hair stood naturally messy, like he had tried to tame it and failed miserably which somehow made him look like a god (if only she knew).

She remembered seeing something in those eyes when she first saw them, something different and strong like a wild stormy sea was raging inside of him, but he somehow managed to keep it so incredibly in control. They had made a brief eye contact that day and when he smiled Abby knew she just _had _to know this boy, this stranger. So that's what she did, when all the others stood afar and stared she talked to him, got to know him and before she knew it she had a 100%, done and done, over the top crush on Percy Jackson.

He didn't notice of course, he never noticed _anybody_. The amount of times she had found Percy being crowded by girls who were basically pressing their bodies onto him and he never batted an eye, never looked at any girl (or guy for that matter). So today Abby had decided to ask him out, for better or for worse, it was time. So at the end of school she caught up to him walking through the schoolyard.

"Hey Percy!"

He turned around and grinned at her, setting her heart into a frantic skitter across her chest and to her stomach.

"Hey Abby! I was wondering where you where."

She took a deep breath, chanting in her mind _just do it, ask him out, not a big deal, just a sentence._

"Listen I wanted to ask you something and it's probably going to sound really crazy but you just have to promise not to laugh."

"Cross my heart," he said smiling as he moved his hand across his heart, "now shoot."

"Well I was wondering… well you see-"  
"Percy!" A voice said behind them. They both turned to see the 'skank' of the school, Lisa Belle. She actually was a nice girl, and cared about a lot of people. Sadly she felt like she had to date every guy she has ever seen. Shoving Abby out of the way she hung off Percy's arm and battered her mascara caked eyelashes at him.

"Oh hi Lisa," he said quite uncomfortably, "How are you?"

"Oh good, but I would be a whole lot better if you would come to the movies with me this weekend." She asked abruptly.

Abby was shocked. Yeah people had tried to ask Percy out before but somehow the topic was always changed, or something happened, or someone interrupted but this was actually the first time anybody had successfully asked him out. And it was right before she was going to ask him out. Great.

"Oh um, well geez," Percy stuttered, flushing red, "I'm really sorry Lisa your nice and everything but I, well I have a girlfriend."

"You have a _what?"_ Abby said to him, she had never been told this and by the look on Lisa's face nobody else knew either. Why hadn't he told her?

Lisa's shocked face turned mischievous, and slightly gleeful. She smiled and started to walk off.

"Well if things don't turn out, give me a call or if you just wanna give a call anyway…" and with that she strutted towards her friends ready to spread gossip and rumours throughout the school. Now that she was gone Abby was fully prepared to rip her friend's head off. He had a _girlfriend _and he never told her.

"Why did you never tell me?" she asked him, screaming internally.

"I just never thought to- well I didn't know… it never came up." He stuttered.

"I'm your best friend and I didn't even know you had a girlfriend! What's her name? Does she go to this school?"

"N-no she goes to a different school, she lives in San Francisco. Her name is Annabeth."

"Why does she live in San Francisco? How long have you been going out?"

"Well she moved and all year really-"

"ALL YEAR AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?"

Percy jumped and almost tumbled backward into the school bins.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know I had to tell you."

"Well you did… and still do." She said nervously, realising almost half the school had noticed the little scene she had been causing, teachers included.

"I'm sorry." He said and when Abby turned and saw those massive green eyes she almost melted away along with her anger.

"It's fine… its just I wish you would tell me things, you're always so secretive."

He shifted nervously as if he wished he could tell her something, but thought better of it. He shrugged and smiled shyly.

"I'm just not a very interesting person."

"Liar."

They stood in what should have been an awkward silence, but was strangely comfortable. He looked at her and she could see he was trying to pluck up the courage to tell her something.

"She's coming today, Annabeth I mean. It's the first time she is meeting me at the school. She wanted to see what it's like."

Abby crossed her arms around her chest and turned away from him, trying not to get angry again.

"She is coming now?"

When he didn't answer she twisted around and saw something unlike anything she had seen before. Percy was smiling, but it was so different to any smile she had ever seen. It was complete happiness; he seemed so whole in that one expression it felt like any other smile she had seen had been a lie.

"She's here." He muttered, almost as much to himself as to her.

He ran and Abby turned to find the girl that could make Percy _that _happy. She saw her almost immediately. She had blonde hair and even from this distance she could see the girls piercing grey eyes. Her smile replicated her boyfriend's when she saw him, and Abby had started walking towards them subconsciously, drawn to their happiness and by the silence around them she guessed so were those around her. She was the only one close enough to hear what they said to each other when they embraced in hugs.

"Annabeth!"

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

If possible Percy's smile managed to get bigger. They stood face to face, their arms still half wrapped around the other.

"Missed you."

"I missed you too."

They stared into each others eyes like nobody else was around, like they were in their own little world and it suddenly struck Abby how little she knew about her best friend and crush Percy Jackson. They kissed, quickly but passionately and everybody around then whistled and whooped. It was then that Abby understood why it was called a 'crush'. It was because it could go either way, you could get together with your crush and it might end badly and crush you or it could be great and all that love could crush you too, it would be a better crush though, a good one. But then there was the one that only broke one heart, the one where you watch as the person you have your crush on is in love with somebody else, and that just crushes your very being. It felt like her soul was being thrown into a wood chipper, stuck back together with bad sticky tape and thrown on the ground. And that was an understatement. But as much as it hurt, it was also strangely wonderful seeing Percy so happy. Then she heard something that she still wonders about to this day.

"So how many monsters this time?" He whispered to her.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." She replied, a little morosely. He looked in her eyes worried and searching, but he didn't comment about it.

"Have you heard from Grover? What about Thalia?"

Annabeth shook her head and rested her hand on his cheek.

"We'll find them Percy, I promise."

He leaned into the touch with his eyes closed.

"Uh… Percy?" Abby asked, unsure if she should just leave the couple.

The boy in question jumped back at the sound of her voice as if he had completely forgotten he was in a schoolyard.

"Oh Abby… oh yeah, yeah um Annabeth, this is Abby, my friend." Annabeth set her eyes on Abby, making her want to run and hide like a mouse from a hawk. That cold calculating look burned into her mind, and it scared her even more when it suddenly disappeared in a warm smile.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase." She said confidently, her hand reaching out for a handshake.

"I-I'm Abby Cherwell. Nice to meet you." She replied, gripping the offered hand lightly.

"Nice to meet you too, and I'm really sorry but we have to go. Percy, Chi- I mean Mr Brunner is waiting for us, he has some work for us to do."

Percy seemed surprised for a moment but quickly schooled his features. What was all that about?

"Uh yeah okay, sure. Well I guess I'll see you later Abby." He said smiling, though there seemed to be an added sadness in his eyes.

"Okay, well… bye then." She replied meekly, still overwhelmed of how much she had experienced in the last 5 minutes.

He smiled one last time, and Abby found that her heart didn't jump as much as it used to. She smiled genuinely at the mysterious couple, and Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand firmly in his and together they walked off to a van with a Strawberry Farm logo on the side. She let out an exasperated laugh. Just when she thought she knew that boy…

She watched as the blonde girl and black haired boy wandered out, how they were always touching, how they just seemed to orbit around each other. There was something there that she couldn't describe… something like a shared experience that nothing else could even compare to. Something like a whole lifetime in which they were together, and they needed each other. It made her realise how little her crush was compared to whatever they had. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

_A mystery, _she thought, _that might never be solved._


End file.
